We are responsible adults
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Granpa's left with P.Hopkins to dig up some fossils in Egypt. Leaving Yami and Yugi alone to take care of the Kame shop. What happens where there robbed by clown?
1. Rainbow the clown

Cat: I'm writing but I don't get revieews (sigh). (Light bulb appears on head) I know! FIRST REVIEWER GET'S A CHOCOLATE BAAAAR!

**Disclaimer:** **Chained and Torchered does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

"Ok now remember you two, one week, responsible adults, nothing free and be carefull." said Yugi's granpa ready to leave the shop. He and professor Hopkins were going to Egypt to dig up some fossils.

"Do not worry grandpa I will make sure Yugi stays out of trouble." said Yami.

"You'd better otherwise, your... grounded." said Yugi's granpa darkly, making both Yami and Yugi shiver.

"Okie then now that that's clear, goodbye!" and with that granpa left the kame shop to Yugi and Yami for a week.

"So what do you want to do Yugi?" asked Yami.

Yugi thought for a minute. "I know! I know! Let's throw a party! We'll invite Isis and Bakura and Ryou and Tr-"

Yami cut him off. "No parties Yugi, we _are _responsible adults. And it is up to us to make sure that grandpa's shop stays safe." he said matter-of-factly.

The door opened and a clown with rainbow hair, long trousers, a red nose and floppy shoes came in.

Yugi and Yami started screaming.

"CLOWN!" and they jumped around him skipping and laughing exitedly.

The clown moved his hands around signalling them to be quiet. They went quiet and watched him. The clown pulled out a card and gave it to them.

Yami looked at it. "It says his name is... Rainbow."

Yugi screamed. "Rainbow! Rainbow the clown! I'm so exited!"

The clown seemed really happy with Yugi's reaction and Yami was baffled to why Yugi was so happy to hear Rainbow's name.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Yami." said Yugi he stopped dancing.

"Who is Rainbow?"

Rainbow and Yugi looked shocked.

"You've _never_ heard of Rainbow?" asked Yugi looking tooken aback.

"No. I haven't. Should I have?"

Rainbow looked hurt. And pulled out a baloon.

"Ooooh! He's gonna make baloon animals!" shouted Yugi. "Why don't you go first Yami. Then you'll see why he's so amazing!"

Yami grinned. "Ok. Ummmm, I know! The winged dragon of Ra!"

The clown blinked.

"Umm, Yami I don't think he knows that one. Why not a dog?"

Yami frowned. "I guess, alright a dog."

The clown grinned and turned his baloon into a dog and handed it to Yami.

"Not bad." muttered Yami looking at the balloon in amazement.

"My turn!" shouted Yugi. They looked at him and Rainbow moved his hand, asking him what he wants. "I want... a snake!"

They looked at him.

"A snake?" asked Yami.

"Yup! A snake! Bet your jelouse you didn't think of that, huh Yami?"

"Ummm, suuuure. I'm really bummed." he lied.

The clown sighed and pulled out a balloon and gave it to Yugi.

(A/N: When there blown up there already like a snake thing, aren't they?).

"Wow!" Yugi hugged his balloon and looked at Rainbow with chibi eyes. "You are a genius!"

(o.oU)

Rainbow bowed, unsure if Yugi was feeling Ok, not knowing him and all. Then he grinned, and waved them to sit down in front of him.

"Umm, should we?" asked Yami.

"Sure!" Yugi grinned already sitting on the floor. "We can trust Rainbow, just like his theme song:

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_Come and play!_

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_We'll have a great day!_

_You can steal all our money!_

_Dab us with honey!_

_Stick us to the roof!_

_Then go poof!_

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_Come and play!_

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_We'll have a great day!_

_We'll give you our jewellry!_

_And it's all for free!_

_Come and take all this stuff!_

_Cause we think your really buff!_

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_Come and play!_

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_We'll have a great day!_

Yugi kept singing and Rainbow was doing the hokey-pokey to the song. Which disturbed Yami alot.

Rainbow thinks:

_What a bunch of looney's! Don't they reaize there practicly begging me to take all there stuff? And the best part is, since they asked me to, It is not illegal!_

Yami thinks:

_I've got a bad feeling. And it's not that Miho's coming to glomp me. That would be a terrible feeling. And right now I don't have a terrible feeling, but a bad one. And I don't like rainbow!_

Yugi thinks:

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_Come and play!_

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_We'll have a great day!_

Once Yugi finally finished singing Yami sat down next to him.

Rainbow shook his head and signalled for them to sit back to back to each other. Which they did. Then Rainbow took out a rope and tied them both together. They blinked. He got up and walked to the counter and took out all of the money. Then took out all the rare cards. Then smiled at them.

Yugi laughed his butt of. "Look Yami! He took the money and put it in a bag! And all the rare cards we have! Hahahahaha! And now he's smiling!"

Yami on the other hand was not amused. "Thief! Don't move!" he kept shouting but it was drowned by Yugi's laughter.

Rainbow smiled and opened the door and ran out.

"And now he's leaving and taking all our money and rare cards with him! Hahahaha-" Yugi stopped laughing. A look of horror spread across his face. "YAMI WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

XXXXXX

Cat: Dun, dun, duuuuun!

Yugi: So Rainbow stole everything?

Cat: Uh huh.

Yugi: Will he return it?

Cat: Only if I update.

Yugi: Will you?

Cat: When I get five reviews.

Yugi: Oh Ok. All you guys reading press the little blue button that says go and tell Cat what you think. REVIEW!


	2. Tea? !

Cat: Duuun, duuuun, dun, duuuuuuun. I'm back!

YGO cast: Where'd ya go?

Cat: To jump over the moon.

YGO Cast: (O.O;;)

**Yu-gi-ohknowitall: Thankyou for your review. (Bows) Elvis! Candy bar for being the first reviewer.**

**Anime princess Sarah: Thanx, I guess. Here's the next chappie!**

**Ruby eyed girl: Naaah! Yami can do it too.**

**Hika Yagami: Me too. That's the main reason I wrote this fic.**

**Dragon Sorceress: Yeah, thanks a bunch. I was enjoying my holiday.**

_**Disclaimer: Think someone like Cat can own YGO? Think again.**_

:-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P

Yami and Yugi had got untied... eventually.

Yugi sighed. "This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot."

Yami nodded. "I agree."

Yugi blinked and frowned. "You know, you could atleat pretend it wasn't me."

Yami thought for a secound then shook his head. "No Yugi. I can't."

Yugi smirked. "Hey Yami, you know when granpa get's here your gonna be in trouble because your older."

Yami paled. "Oh yeah! Just because I'm five-thousand years older then you! What's five-thousand years anyway?"

(o.oU) "Alot of time difference Yami."

"Yugi? Should we call the police?"

"No. Then granpa will know and we'll be in trouble."

Ring.

Riiiing.

Riiiiiiii-

Yugi went and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Yugi, it's Tea! Me Joey, Tristan and Bakura are at my house. Were planning on hanging at the park. You and Yami wanna come?"

Yugi looked at Yami who's expression said; 'Will it help us forget that we lost a thousand yen of stuff?' Yugi nodded. "Sure Tea, we'd love to."

"Ok then, we'll see you in ten!"

"Bye."

Click.

"Ok Yami get ready."

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"What about the shop?"

Yugi looked aroung to see the once filled with rare and powerful duel-monster cards completely empty. "Awww come on, granpa won't be able to tell the difference."

Yami was about to blow when.

Ring.

Riiiiing.

Riiiiiii-

This time Yami picked up the phone.

"Hello Yami Motou speaking."

"Hello pharaoh,"

"Yami Bakura!"

"How nice of you to reconize me."

"What do you want you sould stealing thief?"

"I heard your having clown trouble."

"Who told you that?"

"The clown who robbed you."

"Your working with him? I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

"Pharaoh shut up and listen to me. I have what you want but you'll have to get me something."

"What's that?" asked Yami through gritted teeth.

"A date with... Gardener."

XXXXX

Cat: Dun, dun, duuuuuuun.

Yami: Bakura's evil!

Cat: Yeah, but he-

Yami: Has an ego big enough to cover the planet!

Cat: And he-

Yami: WANTS TEA!

Cat: Yeah anyway-

Yami: Review!

Cat: (Vein pops up on forehead) QUIT STEALING MY LINES!


	3. YBakura's friend

Cat: (Cough, cough)

Bakura: (10 veins on his forehead) Just hurry up!

Cat: (o.o) Righty-o!

Bakura: (Oo)

**Monkeyluv: (Takes out M.L's gun) DIE CLOWN! (Kills the clown) **

M.L: (O.O) Innocent Cat has become a murderer.

Bakura and Malik: (Come out fo nowhere) YAAAY!

Cat: (Glares) (Kills Bakura and Malik) That's for not protecting M.L.

M.L: (Thinking: I seriously am a bad example for her... atleast she killed the clown).

**Candy shopper: LOL! Yeah, it is funny.**

**O.owickedo.O: Bakura wanting a date with Tea isn't half of the weird things that are gonna happen in my story.**

**Ruby eyed girl: (Sigh) You remind me of me when I was young.**

Yami: And believe me that was a very long time ago.

Cat: (-.-) (Thinking: Must not kill).

------**_Disclaimer: Cat doesn't own YGO. Otherwise it would've never finished. Aka LAZY!_**

Last time:

"Pharaoh shut up and listen to me. I have what you want but you'll have to get me something."

"What's that?" asked Yami through gritted teeth.

"A date with... Gardener."

------

"WHAT? _YOU_ WANT A _DATE_ WITH _MY _TEA?" screamed Yami into the phone.

"Yami, calm down." said Yugi trying to reason with his yami. "Tea will agree if we tell her what's up. Right?"

Yami looked at his aibou. "NEVER!" then he looked back at the phone. "YAMI BAKURA YOU COWARD! YOU CAN'T GO ON A DATE WITH MY TEA!"

Silence.

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"I don't want a date with her."

Yami looked at the phone in suprise. "You don't?"

"No... I want to marry her."

"WHAT?" Yami and Yugi's eyes buldged out.

"Ahahahahahaha! Your to easy pharaoh! You and you hikari are suckers!"

Yami growled. "What do you want tomb robber?"

He heard a laugh. "I just want you to watch my house. I'm going to visit a friend of mine, and Bakura's house doesn't have a decent alarm system. So there you go."

"You don't have friends!" shouted Yami accusingly.

" 'You don't have friends' " mimicked Y.Bakura. "Partners, whatever! Main point.. get to Ryou's in ten minutes or you'll never see the kame shop stuff ever again."

Yami looked at Yugi. "He hung up on me."

"So we need to get to Bakura's?"

"Yes." nodded Yami.

"Lemme call the gang and tell them we can't make it to Tea's."

20 minutes later:

Knock.

Knock.

The door opened to reveal... Y.Bakura and he looked like he was going fishing.

"Ahahaha! Tomb robber you look hilarius!" pointed Yami to Y.Bakura.

Y.Bakura growled. "It's not my fault (Mutters some girls name) wants to go fishing."

Yugi and Yami grinned.

"Who's the lucky lady?" asked Yugi elbowing Y.Bakura in the ribs.

Y.Bakura smirked. "Your acting like the mutt, little Yugi. And as for the 'Lucky lady' that's none of your buissines. But you know her, you've met her once and she carry's a gun. Now, let me show you what you've got to do." he waved his hand in a motion for them to get in.

Yugi skipped in happily. Yami on the other hand wasn't so trusting of Bakura and walked in slowly.

"Hmm, see these plants? Water three times a day. I'll be gone for two days, and incase your wondering what sort of a plant needs to be watered three times a day, It's called a none of your buissines." he smirked.

"I've never heard of the none of your buissines plant." said Yugi looking at the plant.

"Remember, three times a day. If it dies then the kame shop stuff goes down the drain." said Y.Bakura ignoring Yugi.

"Why the comossion over such a little plant tomb robber?" asked Yami.

"It's not just a plant pharaoh, it's my friend." said Y.Bakura patting the plant.

(Oo)

"I'm leaving now. Make sure everything is in tip-top shape when I return." and Y.Bakura walked out the door.

"Oooh Yami! We can do anything we want." muttered Yugi to Yami. Then the door opened.

"And you can not, I repeat, can not do anything you want." said Y.Bakura and closed the door.

(Oo)

"Ok, let's feed the plant." said Yami. "Umm, Yugi?"

"Yeah Yami?" blinked Yugi.

"What does a plant eat?"

Yugi shrugged. "Good question. How about coke?"

Yami snorted. "Y.Bakura said to feed it, not quench it's thirst."

"How about cake?"

Yami grinned. "Cake it is!"

5 minutes later:

Yugi and Yami came out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe Bakura doesn't have any cake!" shouted Yugi.

"Aibou, let's go to the shops! The plant looks like it's gonna die!"

And it was true, the plant had gone from green to yellow.

Yami and Yugi paled and ran out of the shop.

"Yugi grab the keys!" shouted Yami.

---------

Cat: There!

Bakura: Finally.

Cat: REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Killing Bakura's friend

Note: POke. I looked at this and realized that I hadn't updated it in like foever... so I decided, I'm gonna update! And if your wondering about the 'Note' thingy, FanfictionDOTnet has currently banned review responces. But don't worry, were writing some sort of a petition only need anout 155 more signitures (Sweatdrop).

---------

Yami & Yugi:

"Ugh! I can't believe they didn't have any cake at that shop!" shouted Yugi trying to open Bakura's window.

Yami glared at him. "Well that's not even the least of our worries. Tell me Yugi, when I told you to grab the keys, why didn't you?"

Yugi shrugged. "I thought you were kidding."

Yami sighed. "Why would I kid when I say 'Yugi grab the keys!'?"

Yugi shrugged again. "I dunno. You said it. I can't open the darn window!"

"Move out the way." Yami pushed Yugi out of the way and looked at the window. He examined it for a while before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Holy cow!" shouted Yugi. "Yami! That's a lock pick! Those things ARE illegal!"

Yami hrugged. "There Yami Bakura's. I just borrowed them... now hurry up!" they jumped in through the kitchen window and Yugi fell into the sink.

"Yugi!" shouted Yami going to his hikari's aid.

"I'm ok." said Yugi and he pulled himself out.

"Yugi! I have an idea!" said Yami suddenly.

Yugi blinked. "Yeah..."

"Why don't we give the plant _water?"_

"I've seen Tea do it." said Yugi thoughtfully then his face went into a look of horrer. "Oh no! Yami! Bakura's friend!" There eyes wiened and they ran to the livingroom only to be greeted by a dead tree.

"Yugi we need to hide it! Or replace it!"

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi answered. "Yeah?"

"Hello, police."

Yugi blinked and let them in.

"Is something wrong officers?" asked Yami.

"Yes indeedy." said one.

"Oh really?" asked Yugi.

The other police man frowned. "We got a report from one of the neighbers that two kids were seen climbing in through the kitchen window."

Yugi grinned. "Oh that was just a misunderstanding! See let me explain Yami killed Bakura's friend! Then he said we had to replace him or hide him somewhere."

(O.O)

"I see." said police man no;1 and he and policeman no;2 exchanged looks.

Just then there was another knock on the door. The secound policeman opened it."How dee do?" he asked then moved out of the way to reveal... Yami Bakura.

Y.Bakura's eyes widened. "MY FRIEND!"

Yami and Yugi turned heel and ran out. Once they were far, far away Yami looked at Yugi.

"We need to do something quick! It's been a whole day since we lost granpa's stuff!"

Yugi grinned. "Don't worry I know the perfect people for the job."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Scooby-doo!"

(-.-)

Yugi smiled. "I'm kidding, I meant Eve, Ann, Maia, Juanita and Gina!"

(O.O)

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cat: I'm guessing you'll fiuire out what's wrong with those girls in the next chapter. Review plz!


End file.
